Pokemon: Light path (Adopted)
by Darkmagicuser455
Summary: O'del thorn a child who has just recently lost his family. Only to be thrown headfirst into the world of Pokémon. watch as the young trainer journey's across the Sabeid region. Fighting many trainers and capturing new Pokémon as he journeys through the land. but, his journey is not without danger. For, team Gamma is after him and his brothers Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1 The journey begins

**(Opening Disclaimer.)**

 **This story is adopted from Twisterhunter. So are the OC's. I have asked him if he planned on continuing the story. He told me that he lost interest in it for some reason. But, I asked him if I could adopt it and continue it. He said yes, but the first three chapters are not my work. They are his. I don't own anything from pokemon just my recently adopted OC's and region.**

 **(End Disclaimer.)**

A large storm unleashed its fury on a small forest region below. From the storm clouds lightning struck the earth below; scorching some of it as its electric fury made contact. The booming sound of thunder shortly followed. The rain that feel from the clouds drenched everything. The wind howled loudly as it blew across the land. A massive fire ball suddenly came from the forest bellow; it erupted in a massive explosion. A scream followed shortly after the explosion.

Inside the darkened forest the small figure of a child ran. The child was running fast and panting loudly; another fireball suddenly shot forward. Almost striking the figure as it screamed again; its hands shot to the back of its head as it tried to keep its head down. The fire ball was followed by a clear beam of ice and a bolt of lightning. Thankfully each of the attacks struck the surrounding trees; narrowly missing the figure.

"Can any of you idiots hit that kid," A teenaged voice shouted; just as another fireball shot past the child, "He's getting away!"

"Leave me alone!" The voice of the child shouted back; by the way the voice sounded it was a boy. As he ran he jumped of many fallen longs and ducked behind many trees. Trying his best not to get hit by the many different attacks.

A bright light suddenly came from the sky above; the boy took a quick glance behind. His eyes went wide in horror; as multiple fireballs suddenly fell towards him. Time slowed for him as he continued to run. His breathing slowed and his heart beat grew louder. He could feel the heat of the fireballs on his back; as they got closer and closer to him. Then, without warning the boy had run off the edge of a large cliff. Thankfully just as he fell the fireballs had made contact with the ground behind him. The explosion was large; thankfully before the flames could reach him, he had landed in the river below.

A group of five people stood on the cliff above; they scanned the water below. Trying to find any signs of the child. One of them released an irritated growl as they stomped their foot. A sixth person quickly joined the group. The person was a teenaged male; probably around sixteen to seventeen years old. He wore a black hoodie over a ocean blue shirt. He wore navy blue cargo pants and on his head he wore a pale white cap.

"Did, y'all get the brat!?" He asked in a voice filled with anger.

"No, Jack," One of the other answered; by the tone of the voice it was a female teenager, "We lost him." She finished.

Jack gave off an angered growl as his hands balled into fists, "Well don't stand there!" He shouted in anger as he walked back into the woods, "Come on! We gotta find him!" He finished.

The five that stood near the cliff slowly got up and walked away. Each of them giving off the own irritated growls and groans. Some of them had taken something out of their pocket; which shot a red beam of light towards something. Before it shut off a little while later.

Beneath the violent surface of the water; the child was thrown hard against the rocks on the bottom of the river. He struggled to keep his mouth closed; just like he was struggling to right himself, so that he could swim up to the surface and take in some much needed air. Eventually he was able to get his bearing; allowing him to swim up and breach the surface. He gasped for air as he tried his best to keep his head above the surface. But, try as he might the current eventually dragged him underneath the waters surface again. He was violently slammed against a large boulder; which not him completely out. He body limply floated underneath the water. Both a very good and a very bad thing. Very bad for obvious reasons. Very good; because the poor child was heading right for a very large waterfall.

Once his body crested the top of the waterfall; he fell like a rock. His limbs flailing wildly in the air as he fell towards the water below. In a violent splash the river had pulled him under once again. It carried him farther and farther away from the group that had attacked him. Eventually the rivers current calmed and he floated up to the surface. The way his body floated in the water was almost unreal; it was as if the water had suddenly become sentient. For, he was carefully set on the edge of the river.

The boy was left alone for a little while; then from the tall grass nearby some rustling could be heard. It grew louder and louder; something large was heading right for his unconscious form. Eventually, a large shadow cast itself over him. Before, some creature picked his limp form off the cold, soggy ground. Carrying him off into the dark woods.

"Ugh," The boy groaned as his eyes slowly opened; he released a series of groans and aching moans as he sat up. He looked around and only saw darkness; another groan of pain escaped from his maw as he felt pain come from his right side. His left hand quickly shot to his side and gently gripped it. Slowly he started to get to his feet; only to immediately have his legs give out from underneath him, thankfully he manged to brace himself up against something. He then caught sight of a light off in the distance; he figure he was in some kind of tunnel. Slowly he began to walk towards the light; the sound of gravel crunch underneath his shoes confirmed that he was in a tunnel. Eventually, he reached the mouth of the cave and stood in the warm sunlight. His close were so ragged and torn from the previous night; one could say he was wearing nothing but rags, "Where am I?" He asked as his eyes began to slowly adjust to the harsh sunlight.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the light; he saw that he was in the middle of a very beautiful forest. The suns light made all of the trees leafs shine a little bit brighter. He was in awe at the amazing sight; he saw flowers in full broom on the tips of the tree branches. He could feel a warm breeze move across his body. But, the most amazing part about what he saw was the many different Pokemon. He was in complete awe at the number of many wild Pokemon he saw.

"Charizard." He heard a loud voice say.

His eyes went wide in horror as he slowly turned around; standing just inches behind him was a powerful Charizard. He fell to the ground screaming in horror as he backed away from the Pokemon. He saw it slowly walking towards him, "Char. Charizard, zard." He heard it say.

"G-Get away from me," The boy said in a voice full of nothing but fear, "Leave me alone." He continued to beg.

The plea fell on deaf ears for the Charizard continued to walk closer and closer to him. Eventually, the child had backed himself up against a tall tree. He panted in complete terror as the Charizard stood in front of him; possibly ready to finish him with a powerful fire attack. He held up his hands in front of him; the defense was pathetic and weak. He waited for the attack; he waited for his horrible end, but it never came.

"Charmander?" He heard a gentle voice say.

He felt his hands being slowly pushed back down; he shook in complete terror as he saw the familiar shade of red of the Charizard. He knew this was it for him; the final chapter in his really short book was being written. He shut his eyes tight and waited once again for the attack. Once again the attack never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw the concerned face of a Charmander.

"Charmander?" The Charmander spoke in a voice filled with concern.

"Um...hey," The child spoke in an unease voice, "Um...I'm O'del." He finished as he extended his hand towards the Charmander.

The Charmander sniffed his hand, "Charmander," It said happily as it rubbed its head against the palm of his hand. On the inside O'del had pulled his hand back; while at the same time he was a little excited to be touching a Charmander. After all it was one of his regions three starter Pokemon.

"Sonic Boom!" O'del suddenly shouted as he shot up from the base of the tree; it made the two Pokemon in front of him quickly back away. He then started to run back towards the cave; once inside he started to scan the inside of the cave, "Where is it?! Where is my backpack?!" He shouted until his eyes came to rest on the object he was looking for. He quickly picked it up opened it and turned it upside down. Some water-logged books and some soaked papers feel out of the bag and onto the cave floor. He quickly started shifting through mess he had made; searching for something that seemed pretty important. Eventually he did find what it was looking for; it was a pokeball. The pokeball was a common pokeball; it just had a star painted on top of it. He hugged the pokeball close to his chest and started to cry happily, "Sonic boom." He cried as he pressed the button on the ball; making it become larger. He then three it a few feet in front of him.

The pokeball clicked opened and a bright light ejected from it; the light began to form into a very large being. Once the light faded all that was left was a very large Pokemon. It looked like a dragon that was part bat. It shook its head from side to side and opened its eyes; it looked around until it's eyes came to rest on O'del.

"Sonic boom." O'del said with much happiness in his voice.

"Noivern," The Pokemon spoke in a voice also filled with happiness, "Noi! Noivern!" It shouted.

O'del immediately ran forward and hugged the Noivern; it returned his hug with a hug of its own. He cried heavily into the Pokemons chest. He could hear the Noivern speaking words of comfort in its own language. Eventually, O'del had managed to calm himself down; he wiped his face of the tears that stained his face and backed away from the Pokemon.

"Thanks, Sonic boom." He thanked before he turned around and began to clean up his mess.

Just as soon as O'del had knelt to pick up the water-logged items he had dumped onto the cave floor. A very large wave of pain had coursed through his body; releasing a yell of pain he braced himself against the cave wall. Immediately, the Noivern had got to his side.

"Vern! Noi, Noivern!?" It asked in a concern tone.

O'del gently pushed the Pokemon away, "I'm fine Sonic," He lied as he tried to get to his feet. But, another wave of pain shot through him; making him cry out in pain once more.

By then the Charizard and the Charmander had joined them in the cave. Both of them were concerned for him; after all earlier that day Charizard had found him washed up by the river. The Charmander got next to O'del; begging him in the Pokemon language to not move. But, the child would not listen.

"Let me up," He said in a voice laced with pain; he tried to get up again, but he was gently pushed back down by the Noivern, "No." He whimpered.

"Noivern," The Noivern spoke in a gentle voice; it then locked eyes with O'del who started back into its eyes, "Noivern." It said just before O'del had fallen asleep.

For three whole days O'del and Sonic boom had stayed with the Charizard and the Charmander. As time went one; He eventually managed to regain his strength. He thanked both Charizard and Charmander for their kindness before leaving with Noivern. But, they did not leave alone. For, the Charmander had followed them.

Eventually the three managed to reach a small town; which had a Pokemon Center and a Pokemart. At the center O'del had his Noivern healed along with the Charmander that had accompanied them. O'del though it was nothing but complete luck when he saw that the Pokemart sold clothing. Which he thankfully had enough money for; after purchasing a solid black shirt, hoodie, pants, and brand new backpack. He collected his Pokemon from Nurse Joy and walked out of the center.

Charmander walked beside O'del like he was his master; following him down any road or path he would take. Eventually the two had found their way into a small park in the middle of the town. After letting Noivern out of its pokeball; O'del had sat down on one of the many benches. Allowing him to pull a map he had purchased out of his backpack.

"Charmander?" The Charmander asked itself as it gazed up at O'del; who had his full attention directed on the map. The Charmander climbed onto the bench with O'del; who didn't seem to notice at first.

"So, We're in Lioa town," He said as his eye's scanned across the map; he then released an angry sigh as he folded up the map, "We're halfway across the Sabied region!" He shouted.

"Charmander!" Charmander yelled in surprise.

O'del jumped at the sound of Charmander's voice; he ended up falling off the bench and onto the ground below. Charmander had quickly jumped off the bench and got to O'dels side. Completely worried about O'del.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," O'del had quickly confirmed just before Sonic boom had joined them; sitting up straight he spoke, "Shouldn't you be getting back home, Charmander?" He asked.

"Char?" The Charmander asked in a voice full of confusion.

"Don't get the wrong idea," He quickly said in a hesitant voice; wondering if he had unintentionally offended the Charmander, "Both me and Sonic boom enjoyed having you with us. But, shouldn't you be getting back to Charizard?" He continued to ask.

The Charmander immediately shook its head, "Charmander, char. Charmander." It said as it walked closer to O'del.

"Huh?" O'del asked as Charmander suddenly hugged him snuggling up against his stomach, "Huh, hey. Hey, wait a minute!" He said in a voice filled with confusion.

"Mander?" Charmander asked.

"Charmander," O'del spoke, "I'm flattered that you wanna be my Pokemon; but I'm not even old enough to be a trainer," He explained which caused Charmander to grow more confused, "Sonic boom is my brothers Pokemon." He finished as he got to his feet; he reached for the map he had dropped nearby. He went to put the map back into his backpack; but as he was putting it away something had fallen out of his back pack. It was something wrapped in a small gift wrapping; which was tied shut with a small string. When it had hit the ground the wrapping had opened. Out from it fell five Pokeballs.

"What, the!?" O'del asked completely taken by surprise, "How did those get into my back pack?" He finished as he looked inside.

Inside the backpack was a small plastic card; he quickly pulled it out and read it, "As thank you to all of Sabied; for making us its number one must have item. We are gifting everyone in the region-who purchases our products- with five free pokeballs." He immediately broke out in a cold sweat; which got worse when he heard the familiar ping of a captured Pokemon.

When he turned around he saw one of the Pokeballs enlarged. Now he was sweating buckets; slowly he walked up to the Pokeball, picked it up and opened it. Sure enough the white light appeared from it. A few seconds later the light formed into the body of the Charmander; once the light was gone, Charmander was standing just a few feet in front of him with a huge grin on its face.

O'del turned his head up to the sky, "Come on!" He yelled; his voice echoed through the park. It caused a few heads to turn towards him. While Charmander began to laugh loudly in happiness. O'del released an irritated growl; before he looked down at the Charmander. He was about to say something but the Charmander had kept him quiet. For, it had walked up to him and hugged him. All O'del could do was just release an irritated sigh and return the hug. The Charmander happily nuzzled him.

"Okay," O'del said as he stood up; holding the Pokemon in his arms, "Guess the decision is final," He continued as he lifted up the Pokeball Charmander had come from; a red light shot from the center of the ball and hit the Pokemon. A few seconds later Charmander was sucked back into the Pokeball. He then took out the other Pokeball and whistled loudly. Sonic boom then swooped down from the air and landed in front of him. Just like Charmander, Sonic boom was called back into the Pokeball. He then placed both Pokeballs into his hoodies pocket. After releasing another heavy sigh; he began to walk out of the park and towards the exit of town. Once he was on the route out of town; he looked up to sky, as a single tear slid down from his eye, "I'm sorry." He apologized as he continued to walk down the route.

He eventually passed a sign; which pointed down the road. He took a quick glance up at the sign before he continued his walk. The sign read that a two was just up the road; the town was called "Damison village."

 **(Ending Disclaimer.)**

 **I did try and correct some of the errors in this story. If anybody sees anymore please let me know. Also, Twisterhunter, if you read this fic. I hope I can do a good job. Thanks again for letting me adopt this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Down the path of light

**(Disclaimer.)**

 **Not a chapter I typed. The first three chapters were typed by Twisterhunter. Who let me adopt his story and OC's.**

 **(End Disclaimer.)**

O'del thrashed in his bed screaming and yelling out in fear. Eventually, his eyes opened wide and he quickly sat up. Panting heavily as he stared at the wall in front of him. After awhile he shook his head and threw the covers off of him, and moved to the edge of the bed. He brought both of his hands to his face and sighed heavily. Slowly he got to his feet and walked towards a nearby window. Pulling back the curtains; he unhinged the latch and opened the window. Allowing him to feel the cool early morning air. He rested his arms on the windowsill; only to bury his face into them. He started to sob quietly.

"Why?" he asked himself as he choked back a sob. The dream had been bothering him for the last two nights. His eyes started to have bags forming underneath him and they appeared to be bloodshot. "Why can't it just leave me alone?!" he asked with a loud shout before turning away from the window; he then walked over to a nearby desk.

At the desk he opened one of the draws and pulled out a small journal. He set it on the desk. Pulled back the chair that was underneath it and sat down. He opened his journal to a blank page and began to write.

 ** _"This is the second time I've had that dream! I'm back at my home, with my mom and dad, and my brother. I'm in the backyard playing with Sonic boom and the..."_**

Releasing a yell of anger he threw the journal towards the door of the room. It slammed hard against the wooden door; only to quickly fall to the floor. He began to cry again, his tears falling from his eyes like waterfalls. He started to remember everything from that horrible night. He could hear is family screaming from inside their home. His brother shouting for him to run. His mother screaming just before another explosion came from their home. How he was blown back across the cold hard ground; just before the rain started to fall to the earth below. He then saw them, the ones responsible for all of it, the ones who did all of this. He could see their wicked smiles; hear their sick laughs and feel his anger rising.

"But, all I did was run." he said to himself in anger.

He heard the sound of his pokeballs opening and he heard two sets of feet walking towards him. Sighing he turned around and faced his pokemon. They had looks of worry on their faces. He rose from the chair and walked towards the two. Only to be gently hugged by both of them. He returned their hug with one of his own. For a few minutes the three stayed like that until finally breaking the hug.

"Sorry, guys," he apologized as he walked over to journal he had thrown. Picking it up off the floor; he walked over to his backpack and placed it inside of it, "Well, lets go get some breakfast." he finished.

A few minutes later O'del was inside the towns local pokemart. He was looking at the shops selection of medicines. He wondered which ones he should get, how many he should get, and how much all of it was going to cost when he finally made his purchase. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange holographic card. He then gently tapped the front of it; a few seconds later another image appeared on screen. He growled in anger before leaving the store.

"I should have known!" he shouted in anger as he walked down the street. A few people looked at him; confused about what he was yelling at. He kicked some dirt into the air before leaning up against one of the many buildings, "Should have known I got scammed at that motel." He finished before looking up towards the sky.

When he had arrived in the village last night one of the villagers had walked up to him. The villager had given him a coupon for two free nights at the local motel; it sounded almost too good to be true. Unfortunately it was. Because, when he had checked his pokecard; all of his money was gone. He soon looked away from the sky and back down to the ground.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked.

His question was answered by a piece of paper suddenly hitting him in the face. He peeled off the paper and looked at it. The paper read _"Battle-tournament today! Grand-prize 100,000+ ?. runner-up prize 50,000."._ He got his answer but it was not an answer he was expecting. Reaching towards his belt he unhooked his pokeballs from his belt. Bringing them up in front of him; he stared down at them. He knew Sonic boom may get him through most of the tournament. But what about charmander? He knew that it was young and inexperienced. But, if he battled with it he knew it would get stronger. Looking at the paper again; he reread it and saw there was no pokemon limit. With a nod he read the paper again and saw where to sign up for the tournament and left immediately.

The tournament was being held in the center of town. Many people had gathered there; some of them were spectators. While others were the pokemon trainers. There were around twenty-five trainers plus O'del. Which meant he would have to battle each trainer in order to win the grand prize. He was lucky to had made it to the sign in just in time. He was very lucky when one of the tournament referees had given him five potions and ten revives. Unfortunately, he was the first one up to battle.

His legs shook nervously as he stared at his opponent. Who stood with a confident smile stretched across her face. He held the pokeball with his charmander in it; worried if it was going to be okay or not. Taking in a deep breath he waited for the referee to start the battle.

"This pokemon battle shall be a two pokemon match!" The ref shouted in a loud voice while everyone in the surrounding crowd started to cheer, "Switch-outs are not allowed! Both trainers may only use one revive to revive a fainted pokemon and both trainers may only use two potions!" He continued the female trainer nodded her head and prepared for the battle. While O'del had a look of horror etched onto his face, "May the first battle," The ref then brought his hands up in front of him; only to quickly extend them out to both his sides, "BEGIN!" He yelled.

The female trainer brought her arm behind her head, "Go," She then launched her pokeball into the air in front of her, "adamanteon!" She finished.

From the pokeball came the one of the twelve evolutions of eevee. The steel type adamanteon; it was a little shorter than umbreon. Instead of a furry body it had what looked like an armored suit. Its head was covered by a helmet; which had a solid black face-shield. Its tail was shaped like as blade. The pokemon immediately got into a battle ready stance. Barking out its name before letting out a threatening growl.

Taking a deep breath O'del brought his arm back, "G-Go!" He shouted before throwing the pokeball out in front of him, "Burner!" He finished just as his charmander emerged from the ball and took a battle stance of its own.

Both pokemon stared at each other for a few minutes; both of them growling loudly at the other. They both had looks of determination. Waiting patiently for their trainers to give them a command.

"adamanteon," The female trainer began, "Use tank charge!" She shouted.

"ada!" adamanteon growled before it charged forward. Its body glowed a bright silver as it ran towards the charmander.

"Burner, Dodge!" O'del shouted.

"char!" Burner yelled before quickly moving to the left. Dodging the attack and giving it a opening for an attack of its own.

"Use, ember!" O'del shouted.

"Charmander!" Burner roared before opening its maw and launching an ember attack.

The adamanteon howled in pain as it took a direct attack; a small amount of black smoke erupting from the point of impact. Once the smoke had cleared; adamanteon was still standing on all fours, but their were sign of damage. It was growling loudly and it was barely able to keep standing.

 _"Yes,"_ O'del though in his mind after seeing how it looked, _"Just one more attack and I've got one more pokemon to beat."_

"adamanteon! Reborn legend!" The female trainer yelled.

"adamanteon!" It acknowledged before closing its eyes. Its body then started to glow brightly and a few seconds later it stopped. It then opened the eyes and snarled loudly.

"adamanteon! Roar of time!" The trainer ordered.

"manteon!" It roared before launching a powerful dragon type attack.

O'del was in a state of complete shock; he froze and became silent as the attack closed in on charmander. charmander yelled in fear as the attack landed a direct hit. charmander was then launched backwards and thrown hard against the ground. It skid across the ground and came to a stop at its trainers feet. O'del slowly crouched down and picked charmander up; he could hear it release a weak moan of pain as it tried to open its eyes.

"Burner," O'del began as a few tears feel from his eyes. Slowly he brought up its pokeball and aimed it at it, "return." the red beam shot out of the ball and at the charmander. which seconds later was taken back into the pokeball. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his seconds pokeball. He stared at it for a few seconds; before pressing the button on the front of it. Bringing his hand back like before, "Sonic boom! I choose you!" He shouted before launching the pokeball out in front of him.

O'del was lucky to get through the first few matches. By the time he had reached the final ten; he had used almost half of his revives and he was down to his last two potions. Then after his eight opponent. He was down to his last revive and he was out of potions. His last opponent was a male teenager; who had a blastoise and a mankey. He managed to beat the mankey with burner. But the blastoise managed to hold its own against Sonic boom.

"Sonic boom! Boomburst!" O'del shouted.

"noivern!" Sonic boom replied before launching said attack form it two massive ears. The attack had hit blastoise straight in the chest. Making it skid backwards across the ground. The blastoise gave off a grunt; before it stood up on its own two legs. Only to fall forwards completely unconscious.

"blastoise is unable to battle! Victory goes to O'del thorn and noivern!" The referee announced causing everyone in the surrounding crowd to cheer loudly.

O'del felt as if everything was underwater; he could barely hear the cheering of the crowd around him. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his breathing and the sound of his noiverns voice. Slowly he looked up and saw his noivern staring right back at him. It had a proud smile on its face and it had its wings opened slightly. Slowly, O'del walked forward and hugged his pokemon. It returned his hug with a hug of its own.

A little while later O'del was presented with his prize money and his mystery surprise. Then just as the sun was setting he was already walking out of village and onto another route. Route 3, heading right for Hunt city. As he walked down the road; he reached into his hoodies pocket and pulled out a strange looking medallion. It was round with a prism in the middle of it. He knew what it was and was not happy about it. It was a light medallion. Unlike most regions who had gyms and normal pokemon leagues. Sabied had the battle of the lights. An all region battle tournament; where the winner was deemed the champion of lights. In this region many of its villages and cities had a different colored light as its chosen color. For the one he was currently in, it was blue the color of everlasting wisdom and peace.

"I just had to win it all," He groaned in annoyance before placing the medallion back into his hoodie. Kicking one of the many rocks on the road as he walked, "Now I'm entered in the tournament," He continued to gripe before he looked up to the sky; which was painted by a very beautiful sunset, "I could use a little help here brother! I didn't want to be a pokemon trainer and you know that!" He yelled hoping to get some sort of reply, "But...as you would say," He began in a defeated voice, "It's the will of the lights." He sighed.

 **(ending disclaimer.)**

 **Chapter 2. just like before constructive criticism is welcomed. I am trying to get better in my writing. So if anybody has any advice for me; please leave it in a review or PM me. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3 Nights comfort

**(Disclaimer)**

 **I apologize in advance for this being a short chapter. Hope I am doing well. I own nothing from pokemon just my OC and my OC pokemon. Adopted from Twisterhunter.**

 **(End of disclaimer.)**

O'del yawned loudly as he stretched his arms out to his sides. He had been traveling down the route to Hunt city for about three days. Stopping only to rest and sleep when he needed it. By not the sun had set again and it was already night time; with a yawn he came to a complete stop and look around. He eventually spotted a good place where he and his pokemon could. Walking off the path and towards the spot; he came to rest underneath one of the many large trees. He looked up and smiled happily.

"Alright," he said before reaching for both of his pokeball, "Sonic boom, Burner, come on out!" he shouted as he threw both pokeballs into the air.

In two flashes of light his pokemon appeared in front of him. Both of them stretching themselves out. Before they sat in front of him. They watched as their trainer brought his hand into the air and formed it into a fist. Both of them wondered if he was mad about something or at them. He then brought his fist down hard into the tree trunk. The trunk shook a little before loud rustling sounds were heard from above. A few seconds later three apples had fallen from the tree. He grabbed one of them and threw the other two at his pokemon. Burner caught his with happy smile on his face. While Sonic boom checked to see if his was good.

O'del couldn't help but smile a little at his pokemon. He almost laughed when he saw Burner attempting to put the whole apple in his mouth. It reminded him of a funny photo his older brother had show him once. A trainer had uploaded a photo of her grumpig to the pokemon trainer club website. Her pokemon was laying on its stomach onto of a large plate; it was surrounded by what looked like a salad and it had a huge apple shoved into its mouth. He couldn't help stop himself from laughing loudly at the silliness of the memory.

His pokemon smiled happily at seeing their trainer laugh. After all, for the last three days he had either been crying himself to sleep at night, or hardly getting any sleep at all. Both of them hoped that he would get a good night's sleep tonight. Eventually each of them had finished their meal and started working on a campfire. O'del had gathered some firewood; while his pokemon gather rocks for the base. When the everything was ready, Burner had used his ember attack to light the wood on fire. All three of them enjoyed the comforting warmth of the fire. O'del stayed awake long after his pokemon had fallen asleep; all he did was just star at the weakening flames of the fire. Watching as they danced on the pieces of wood. Watching as the vision of the horrible night played in front of him once again.

He was lying on his back just behind his home. Watching in fear as his family's home was burning down to the ground. The flames stretching outside the windows and surrounding his house. The cracking sound of its wooden structure slowly giving way and buckling its own weight. Slowly he manged to get to his knees.

"Mom! Dad!" He cried just as the house finally collapsed, "Brother!" He screamed.

"garchomp, draco meteor!" A male voice shouted.

O'del's focus shifted to where the voice had come from; just a few feet away was a group of five people. But, he could not see them clearly because of the bright light coming from directly over them. When he looked up all he saw was a powerful dragon type attack heading right for him. Time slowed for him; everything felt like it was underwater. At first all he could hear was his breathing. Which was followed closely by his screaming.

His screaming woke both of his pokemon up. Their attention was immediately on him; in horror they saw him kicking and screaming in his sleep once again. Immediately Sonic boom was at his side holding him close to its body. While Burner looked on in worry.

"noi! noivern, vern!" Sonic boom called out to him. Shaking him gently, trying to get him to wake up.

"charmander! char! char!" Burner cried trying to help with waking their trainer as well.

Eventually O'del did wake up; he shook heavily as he cried. He then shut his eyes and buried his face into Sonic booms chest. He could hear his pokemon speaking to him calmly as it hugged him tightly. Burner quickly climbed up Sonic's wing; it then squeezed itself in between them. Allowing it to hug and nuzzle its trainer also.

"I'm sorry." O'del apologized in a voice that was just barely above a whisper. He could hear his pokemon trying to shush him. But he still continued his apology, "I'm sorry...for everything." He began to cry again and eventually he did cry himself back to sleep.

All three of them stayed like that for the remainder of the night. O'del had tried tear and heavier heart. But, his pokemon were there for him and they will always be there. Simply because they had an unbreakable bond. A bond only a pokemon trainer and their pokemon could develop. A bond that would last for all eternity.

 **(Ending disclaimer.)**

 **This chapter is mainly filler. So forgiveness is asked for it being so short. I hope the read was good though.**


End file.
